


Do You Believe that You can Walk on Water?

by RavenWolf48



Category: Jackscepticeye - Fandom, PewDiePie - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Air Powers, Alternate Universe, Author got idea from art, Based on Song, F/F, F/M, Fanart Idea, Fire Powers, M/M, Markiplier has fire powers, Mind Games, Mind Meld, Mind Palace, Multi, Power Based AU ish, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Bond, Psychological Drama, Psychological Warfare, Songfic -ish, Starts in our world, Water Powers, dreamscape, psychological problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWolf48/pseuds/RavenWolf48
Summary: Markiplier was taking a break from YouTube to catch up with family and himself when shit happened.He didn't know how it happened but one minute he was in bed, the next he was in a Dreamscape that needed his help - demanded it.As the elders of this place try and show him his powers, three more join him. First it's Felix (Pewdiepie) and then Jack (Jackscepticeye).Two days after Jack arrives, the place goes to hell and suddenly Mark, Felix, and Jack are on their own. The city is burned and it's people trapped in a far land that they will have to travel far and wide for.But right now they have no powers and no way to find the city.The trio will have to use what they have to find their way to the city people. Because the only way to wake up...is to save their world.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TlxTKTO0BWs





	Do You Believe that You can Walk on Water?




End file.
